Staircase to Hell
by AyakaGoesMunchMunch
Summary: With death, ex's, and love involved with their singing the two bands Shikon Fangs and Easiest Goodbye has a lot in store for them. A one way ticket down the stairway to hell. InuKag SesshRin KouAya MirSan. Full summary inside!


**A.N. Hey Peoples! This is my first Inuyasha fan fiction and I can't wait to start it! This is gonna be soo fun! Well I hope you like my new story! Below is the full summary:**

**Inuyasha Tashio, Miroku Sato, and Kouga Ookami, are three young teens that are the newest heartthrobs in the music business. The group of friends decided to make a band to try and forget their dark pasts, and the Shikon Fangs where born. But what if there was another young band taking the world by storm? And what if their names were Kagome Higurashi, Sango Tanaka, and Ayame Hara, their band called Easiest Goodbye? And to make it worse what if you threw in death, ex's, and a little bit of love? Well, long story short, you're in for a trip down the stairs.**

**Whoo! Goodness! Yea I'm hyper I'm not usually like this, don't worry! BTW, the songs used in this chapter are:**

**Stand up ****by: Fireflight**

**Weightless**** by: Call The Cops**

**And now you start reading, **_**Staircase to Hell**_**.**

**Staircase to Hell**

**Written by: Daresa**

**I don't own Inuyasha**

**or the songs in this fan fiction**

**Enjoy :D!**

"Inuyasha, Man! It's time for you to sing your solo song for our first CD! Get your ass down here!" Miroku yelled up the stairs.

Miroku Sato:

Short black hair tied back into a rat ponytail, with violet eyes.

Attitude of a sweet talking, horny, playboy.

"Feh! I'm coming!" Inuyasha replied, stomping quickly down the stairs.

Inuyasha Tashio:

Long silver hair, with amber eyes.

Attitude of a provoked bear.

Inuyasha quickly brushed past the amused Miroku and into the music booth, tripping over a couple of cords sprawled across the floor. Grunting annoyed he looked around the small space and trailed his eyes along the oak shelves looking for his headphones. After finding them he attached them to his head and looked at Myoga, the bands manager, irritated, "Well? Are you going to start the music or not, old man?"

Myoga glared at the young hanyou, yet the smile gracing his lips did no good backing it up.

Myoga Maeda:

Short gray hair, with black eyes.

Attitude of a energetic middle-aged dad.

"Shut up, boy." Myoga turned on the music and nodded his head to the beat, "5, 4, 3, 2..."

_Behind your eyes there's nothing there_  
><em>Behind that smile's that they can stare<em>  
><em>She'll tell you that only she can take you there<em>

_That girl will break your heart_

_That girl is simply poison on the dart_  
><em>I know her lies are razor sharp<em>  
><em>She can help you when she's in the dark<em>  
><em>You're making it so easy, 'cause you wont believe me<em>

_When I say she's dancing on gravity_  
><em>I'm saying you should turn back now<em>  
><em>So standing on gravity<em>  
><em>I'm saying you should turn back now<em>

_If she says she loves you she's wasted_  
><em>(be aware) and that's the way she plays it<em>  
><em>If it's love it's just for the weekend<em>  
><em>(She don't care) damn that girl is weightless<em>

_Lift you off the ground (so she can drop you down)_  
><em>Lift you off the ground (so she can drop you down)<em>  
><em>Lift you off the ground (so she can drop you down)<em>  
><em>Damn that girl is weightless<em>

_It's like her head is in the clouds_  
><em>And yet her feet are on the ground<em>  
><em>She drew you up and spit you out<em>  
><em>You act as if it's nothing, you laugh as if I'm bluffing<em>

_When I say she's dancing on gravity_  
><em>I'm saying you should turn back now<em>  
><em>So standing on gravity<em>  
><em>I'm saying you should turn back now<em>

_If she says she loves you she's wasted_  
><em>(be aware) and that's the way she plays it<em>  
><em>If it's love it's just for the weekend<em>  
><em>(She don't care) damn that girl is weightless<em>

_Lift you off the ground (so she can drop you down)_  
><em>Lift you off the ground (so she can drop you down)<em>  
><em>Lift you off the ground (so she can drop you down)<em>  
><em>Damn that girl is weightless<em>

_She'll take you, she'll break you_  
><em>She'll leave you on and on like<em>  
><em>C'mon c'mon don't wanna say I told you<em>  
><em>C'mon c'mon don't wanna say I told you so<em>

_I tried to, to warn you_  
><em>You're in the danger zone<em>  
><em>C'mon c'mon believe me when I say this<em>  
><em>C'mon c'mon damn that girl is weightless<em>

_If she says she loves you she's wasted_  
><em>(be aware) and that's the way she plays it<em>  
><em>If it's love it's just for the weekend<em>  
><em>(She don't care) damn that girl is weightless<em>

_Lift you off the ground (so she can drop you down)_  
><em>Lift you off the ground (so she can drop you down)<em>  
><em>Lift you off the ground (so she can drop you down)<em>  
><em>Damn that girl is weightless<em>

_That girl is weightless_

_Weightless_

_Wei-wei-weightless_

_Weightless…_

Inuyasha toke a deep breath and let the song finish before he took off his headphones. Myoga nodded at him signaling that's all that was needed of him for awhile and he gladly walked out of the booth, taking long strides.

"Another one about Kikyo?" Miroku asked as soon as the booth's door shut.

"It's really for Naraku. I don't know the guy that well, but I do know that he's her new plaything."

"I heard he murdered someone before, he only got 8 years though. Apparently he has the moolah." Kouga said walking out of the kitchen and joining them. He rubbed his fingers against his palm, when he mentioned Naraku having 'the moolah'.

"And that's probably the reason she's with him." Inuyasha said blankly, staring at the ground.

"Dude, you need to get over her! She was just your everyday slut!"

"Yeah, and I'm just your everyday Mr. Lonely." He retorted, now glaring at the wolf demon.

Kouga just scoffed shaking his head, "Get a new girl already! We're like, the hottest guys out there right now. We're even the most popular band on the charts for heavens sake! There's millions of girls out there! Get one! And get _over_ Kikyo."

"Millions of girls that are way better than Kikyo." Miroku added patting his friends back.

Inuyasha shrugged his hand off solemnly, "Tell me when you've found one."

"Hey, idiots! Come check this out!" Shippo screamed from the entertainment room.

Shippo Kato:

Orange wild hair, with dark green eyes.

Attitude of a excited 5-year-old.

The band shrugged and walked to where Shippo was, watching the large flat screen from the red sofa. Inuyasha plopped down next to him lazily and bonked the poor kid on the head, "What the hell is this?"

A band of three girls were on the T.V. screen in an interview.

"_**Hello, watchers! Today we're going to be interviewing the newest girl band out there, Easiest Goodbye!" **_

"These girls are so pretty! Looky, looky!" Shippo squealed happily.

"_**Hey, peoples! We're Easiest Goodbye!" They all said waving and smiling. They were seated next to each other, and the one in the middle spoke first.**_

"_**My name's Kagome Higurashi. And I'm the lead vocalist of the group."**_

Kagome Higurashi:

Long dark brown hair with a blue tint to it, and dark chocolate brown eyes.

Attitude of a loving mother.

_**She smiled a perfect white smile before turning her head to the right. The girl she was looking at smiled showing two fangs.**_

"_**You're looking at the best thing you've ever laid eyes on. My name's Ayame Hara, drummer of Easiest Goodbye." Then she winked her smile growing by the second.**_

Ayame Hara:

Red hair up in two pigtails, with emerald green eyes.

Attitude of a flirtatious sophomore.

"_**Goodness, Ayame. Go ahead and scare away our fans before they even meet us." The girl on the far left spoke up, "With those fangs you might just make a couple of poor souls faint!"**_

"_**Oh shut it, Sango!" Ayame's smile gone, her arms crossed.**_

Sango Tanaka:

Dark brown hair, with dark shining eyes.

Attitude of a kick-ass boxer.

_**Sango laughed gently and smiled at the camera, "My name's Sango Tanaka, and I'm the last member of the band. I play the bass guitar most of the time. And beat ass, but that's just a side thing." She laughed winking.**_

"_**Wow! We have some funny, pretty ones tonight! So, girls what was the reason for the band, and where did the name come from?" The Interviewer asked, a relaxed smile tugging the corners of her lips.**_

"_**Well, we wanted to make a band so we can become better friends." Ayame said thoughtfully.**_

"_**Plus, we had things to forget and get off our minds. We could already play and sing, so we said, 'Screw it! Let's make the best girl band there ever was!' And walla! Easiest Goodbye was formed."**_

"_**If I may say, Ayame said the best girl band part. She's a little too cocky for her own good." Sango added, she was leaning back stretching.**_

"Oh my god." Miroku whispered.

"What?" Inuyasha, Kouga, and Shippo all asked in unison.

"Those have to be at _least _a D cup." He said wriggling his eyebrows.

"I prefer the ginger. Small up top, but look at that ass. _And_ she's a wolf demon like me." Kouga said staring the T.V. screen down.

"What about the middle one?" Shippo asked. "She's pretty and nice!"

Inuyasha sighed hitting them all on the head, "Shut the hell up and watch the damn show."

"_**Now girls, you didn't answer my second question. Why was the name Easiest Goodbye chosen?" The interviewer asked again.**_

"_**Because." Ayame said stubbornly.**_

"_**Now Ayame, girls, don't be that way! We would all like to know!" The interviewer chided happily.**_

"_**Um, to put it simply… we all broke up with some inconsiderate," Kagome started.**_

"_**Egotistical," Sango added.**_

"_**Jackasses." Ayame finished.**_

"_**Oh, really now?" The interviewer was now sporting a satisfied grin. Probably happy with the information she got out of the innocent - well, teenage- girls.**_

_**Kagome nodded, her face flushed with anger, "They had to be idiots to treat us how the did! They treated us like shit! Worthless, useless, shit! So we dropped their dirty asses on the road and flipped them off while the door was shutting in their faces."**_

_**Everyone in the audience of the talk show gasped.**_

"_**My word Kagome! I've never seen you so upset!" The young woman interviewing them exclaimed.**_

"_**Well, you should have seen me when-" Sango then hastily clamped an hand over Kagome's mouth, successfully shutting her up.**_

"_**When she ran into the wall in fifth grade!" Sango finished quickly, "She was angry for days when she fell to the ground and everyone, even herself, laughed."**_

_**The interviewer looked slightly irked, but forced out a laugh anyways, "I see."**_

"_**Anyways we broke up with some crappy guys and that was how the name was made." Ayame said speaking up. A hinted laugh in her words and behind her smile.**_

_**Kagome forced Sango's hand off her mouth and shook her head rapidly, "I cried first! I only laughed to cover up the pain!"**_

"_**Kagome, honey, you're not helping yourself right now." Sango said giggling.**_

_**Kagome turned red from embarrassment and covered her face instinctively, "Didn't we have a song to sing?" She murmured against her palms.**_

"These girls are… different." Myoga said coming up form behind them. The group of boys jumped a little, but then nodded at Myoga's statement.

"Yeah, but I like it." Miroku said smirking, "Imagine them in bed!"

"Miroku, for once, has a point." Inuyasha muttered.

Kouga, and everyone else for that matter, looked taken back.

"I do?" Miroku asked astonished.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and punched Miroku's shoulder, "Not the bed part, pervert. The liking their different-ness part."

"Ohhhhhh….." Everyone drawled out in understanding.

"Dumbasses." Inuyasha muttered scowling..

"Shh! Shh! Look, they're starting to sing now!" Shippo whispered waving his arm wildly in the others direction.

The all quickly switched their eyes from wherever they were looking, back to the T.V. screen.

"_**We'll be singing a favorite of ours. I hope you guys will enjoy it." Kagome said into the microphone in front of her, smiling. Then she bowed her head, bobbing it up and down for a moment. **_

"_**5, 4, 3, 2..." The interviewer counted down for them, then they broke out into beat and song.**_

_**Look at all the lonely hearts  
><span>Shivering out in the dark<span>  
><span>Hiding from the truth<span>  
><span>Cover up the proof<span>**_

_**Demons that I've tried to hide  
><span>Imprison me in my own lies<span>  
><span>And all that I can do is cover up the proof<span>**_

_**Don't be afraid to...**_

_**Stand up!  
><span>Stand up if you're broken<span>  
><span>Stand up!<span>  
><span>Stand up if you feel ashamed<span>  
><span>You are not alone when you hurt this way<span>  
><span>Stand up!<span>  
><span>Stand up if you need love<span>  
><span>Stand up!<span>  
><span>This is not judgment day<span>  
><span>You don't have to hide<span>  
><span>There's no need to run<span>  
><span>Everything will be okay<span>**_

_**Secrets got me torn apart  
><span>Trying to destroy my heart<span>  
><span>But I can see the light<span>  
><span>It's cutting through the night<span>**_

_**Don't run away  
><span>(Don't run away)<span>  
><span>Don't be afraid to...<span>**_

_**Stand up!  
><span>Stand up if you're broken<span>  
><span>Stand up!<span>  
><span>Stand up if you feel ashamed<span>  
><span>You are not alone when you hurt this way<span>  
><span>Stand up!<span>  
><span>Stand up if you need love<span>  
><span>Stand up!<span>  
><span>This is not judgment day<span>  
><span>You don't have to hide<span>  
><span>There's no need to run<span>  
><span>Everything will be okay<span>**_

_**You say you love me  
><span>That's all I'll ever need<span>  
><span>If you say I'm good enough<span>  
><span>That's good enough for me<span>**_

_**Stand up!  
><span>Stand up if you're broken<span>  
><span>Stand up!<span>**_

_**Stand up if you feel ashamed  
><span>You are not alone when you hurt this way<span>  
><span>Stand up!<span>  
><span>Stand up if you need love<span>  
><span>Stand up!<span>  
><span>This is not judgment day<span>  
><span>You don't have to hide<span>  
><span>There's no need to run<span>  
><span>Everything will be okay<span>**_

_**Stand up!  
><span>Stand up if you're broken<span>  
><span>Stand up!<span>  
><span>This is not judgment day<span>  
><strong>_

_**Kagome finished, out of breath and with a few tears on her naturally pick cheeks. The crowd was all cheering and clapping and the interviewer looked shocked.**_

"_**That was **_**amazing**_**! You guys are fantastic!" The young woman clapped along with the crowd.**_

_**The girls all smiled, but they were sad, lonely, smiles.**_

"_**Thank you for liking it." Kagome said softly into the microphone before she backed away and sat back in her seat.**_

"_**Thanks for the fun peoples!" Ayame shouted, then she went and sat next to Kagome. Sango on her heels.**_

_**After all sitting down and the crowd calmed, the three girls hugged, wiping each others tears.**_

"_**So I hear you three will be singing with the Shikon Fangs next week?" The interviewer asked interested.**_

"_**Yup, that's the plan. Or what we were told at least." Kagome said shrugging, "They better hope they can keep up with us." She said with a giggle. Ayame and Sango laughed nodding.**_

"_**It'll be a shame if they can't, considering were both number one on the charts. But we will kick them down to number two if they can't take Easiest Goodbye." Ayame said cockily, a smile gracing her lips.**_

_**The interviewer then turned to the camera smiling, "You heard them boys! You better give it your all next week!" She winked with a smile and laugh, "That's all for Rising Star today! See you all soon!" Then the camera went back to the band zooming in on their faces.**_

_**They all waved happily, "See ya! Can't wait to sing with you Shikon Fangs!"**_

_**Then the show went off and the weather forecast popped up.**_

"WHAT!" All the boys exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that?" Myoga said timidly shying away from the shocked, determined, angry, boys.

**A.N. And that's it for now! I hope you liked it! Please review! Til' next time,**

**3 XOXO I love you all so very much! 3**

**~Daresa**


End file.
